


she admits

by faunett



Series: Winged AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Chloe are mentioned in passing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faunett/pseuds/faunett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She admit's a lot of things about Félix Agreste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she admits

She admits he's handsome. 

Marinette admits he's handsome, but tells Alya that she's wrong when her friend suggests Marinette might have a crush on the bluebird-blonde in her astronomy class. She tells her it's silly because everyone, even Alya, thinks he's handsome, and so she has no right to accuse Marinette of a crush. 

He's got nice hair and really nice eyes and the bluest wings she swears she's ever seen and--

Besides that she's sure he'd never get along with her. Anytime she tries to initiate a social conversation, he denies her and she hates it because part of her thinks he needs more friends but he just doesn't seem interested. She never sees him at the parties she follows Alya along to, or at clubs or gatherings of other students. She sees him in class and that's really it, not that she looks for him! 

Her brown-gray feathers bristle and she sighs, rolling her eyes. Just the insinuation of her having a crush on him bothers her. It's like an additional slap to the face when she knows he doesn't like her. 

She admits he's handsome, but that there's all there is.   
\---  
She admits he isn't heartless. 

Marinette tells Alya about how he got himself up into a tree to get a little cat down and how he, shockingly, isn't as heartless as he seems. Alya jokingly asks if Marinette is reconsidering her crush but the ravenette denies it swiftly. Félix is just a classmate and that's all there is to him for her. They aren't friends so she couldn't hope to have a crush on him anyways. 

She's only ever seen him looking unhappy when he looks at her, and she can only wonder why. She's never done anything to him that she can remember and she wants to know why he hates her, because he has to hate her from the way he treats her. 

But, she admits, he isn't heartless.   
\--  
She admits he's mean. 

He ignores her more often than not, and if he's not ignoring her she swears the looks he gives her are nothing but mean. He never initiates conversation, and he never tries to carry on when she tries to initiate them. 

She swears he had to hate her, and she can't imagine why she keeps trying. 

But she does, because something tells her to break down his walls because there's something in them of value, and maybe there's a reason why he's so mean. And when Alya asks again if it's a crush she shakes her head and tells her it's not. 

She admits he's mean, but maybe there's a reason for it.   
\--  
She admits he's kind. 

When Marinette sprains her wing after Chloe trips her down the stairs, Félix is the first person to see if she's alright. He swears up and down that he was just walking by and saw her fall. Chloe Bourgeois hurries away with a laugh before Félix can give her a piece of his mind, or Marinette can for that matter. 

They have a real conversation. 

The whole time Marinette can't believe it's happening. He's sitting with her in the quad on campus, and she's talking to him and he's not glaring or looking upset at her for once and she swears it has to be progress. 

She doesn't want the conversation to end. It starts with her complaining about how rude Chloe always is to her and how she just wants to get away from the white winged brat. Her feathers bristle as she talks about her and she's pacing and he just sits and listens to her complain. 

Then she sits near him, facing him as she talks about other things. Alya, classes, the weather, anything she can so their chat doesn't end. He doesn't say a whole lot to her, but he says some things that show he's listening and she swears she sees the hint of a smile on occasion and it makes her heart race. 

But it's not a crush right?

She just admits he can be kind.   
\--  
She admits he can be..sweet. 

It's been two months since the incident with Chloe Bourgeois. 

Félix is her friend now, and they spend time between classes together a lot, and sometimes they eat lunch together or study in the library together, but if she's honest not a lot of studying is done. 

It's around this time Marinette admits she's had a crush on him for a while. 

She considers him a good friend and she loves the time they spend together. 

He listens to her complain and he adds comments here and there. He never talks a whole lot but he adds comments and says things that make her laugh and smile and he smiles too now and it makes her heart race and makes her blush but she won't tell him why her cheeks are red when he asks. 

She admits he can be very sweet.   
\--  
She admits he can be loving. 

At first it goes right over her head. 

He tells her to get more sleep at night. He tells her to get enough food to eat, and offers to bring her some during late night study sessions at least once a week. 

They hangout during any class breaks and every day at lunch the girl with brown-gray mourning dove wings can be seen walking with the boy with stark bluejay wings. 

Sometimes she thinks about holding his hand, but the thoughts pass as quickly as they arrive. 

He walks her home if they study at night. They stroll across the campus and have little chats, it's dark and the stars are out and it's one of her favorite things to do. Sometimes when he hears a loud noise he wraps a wing around her protectively and it makes Marinette's heart race even more. Sometimes she says she's cold so he'll wrap his wing around her. He never seems to mind. 

One night they walk across the campus as usual, but when they get to her dorm Félix hesitates, before leaning forward to press a swift kiss to her forehead. When he turns to leave Marinette grabs his wrist and pulls him back in to press a shy kiss to his mouth. 

She bumps against his teeth, and they both end up laughing. She tries again when she gets another burst of bravery a week later. 

She cups his face and kisses his mouth with a featherlight touch. Her cheeks are burning red the whole time, and she's so embarrassed she can hardly believe she's done this. Her pretty, dainty wings wrap around his arms and curl underneath his and when she moves back their wings are embraced around each other's and they both laugh. 

He holds her hand now without hesitation and she's more than happy to hold his in return. She's more than happy to give him kisses whenever she has the chance and to show him just how much she loves him, and he's always eager to return them. 

Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng admits an awful lot about Félix Agreste. But she's happiest to admit he's hers.


End file.
